Sweet Dreams
by MoSassy23
Summary: An old friend of the Reagans has come home. Rachel Lewis has spent the last four years traveling cross country with her daughter learning more and more skills for her cafe "Sweet Dreams", which just so happens to be across the street from Frank's office. Old emotions resurface as she and a certain rookie reconnect with one another.
1. Chapter 1

_A new story? Why yes it is! I am back in the game with a new story! I will say that I will be updating this whenever I can, as well as my Supernatural stories and my Lord of The Ring story. I do not own anything Blue Bloods, just my characters._

The Long Lost Girl Returns

 _2 years ago_

A brunette woman in her late twenties stepped off the elevator at the top floor of One Police Plaza, smiling at the prospect of seeing an old family friend again. She stopped at the secretary's desk.

"I'm here to see the Commissioner." The secretary, whose nameplate read Det. Baker, looked up at her.

"Do you have an appointment to see him?"

"No, but I think he's expecting me. My name is Rachel Lewis, my dad is one of his advisors." Baker picked up her phone to tell the Commissioner she was there, then hung up the phone and stood up.

"He would like to see you now, Ms. Lewis." Rachel nodded her head.

"Thank you, Detective." Baker opened the door.

"A Rachel Lewis to see you sir." Commissioner Reagan, or Frank, looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Baker." Baker closed the door behind Rachel, as Frank got up from behind his desk.

"Four years you've been studying abroad, it's good to see you Rachel." Rachel hugged him; so glad to see Frank after all the time she was away.

"It's good to see you too, Frank. It's been a while." Frank gestured over to his couch.

"So, how have you been? How's life in the outside world?" Rachel chuckled.

"It was definitely not New York. Maddie missed the snow; at least that's what she told me. Enough about me, how's the Reagan clan been?" Frank smiled and leaned back.

"Well Danny's good with Linda and the boys, Joe's trying to make it to detective, Erin has been made District Attorney, and Jamie…has decided to enter the Academy." Rachel looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Harvard is gonna be a cop? When did he decide that?"

"He said that he wanted to help people, before they got to the court room. And he and his girlfriend broke up before he made the decision, so it's not very clear if he made the change to get away from her or because he really wants to be a cop." Rachel nodded her head.

"I can talk to him, if you want. He could never say no to me." Frank chuckled.

"You came up here for another reason besides catching up." Rachel smiled; he always knew when anyone had ulterior motives to talk.

"Yes, I did. I have my eye on a piece of property to open my own café, where I would sell baked goods as well as healthy stuff. It's right across the street from this building." Frank got up and looked out the window, sure enough, there was a small shop across the street with workers outside and inside.

"Nice spot, but you didn't have to come up here and tell me about it." Rachel shrugged.

"You're right, but there is something that involves the shop that I wanted to talk to you about. I want to start a program that gives ex-cons a second chance, they could work in the shop for a year and if they are rehabilitated they get a recommendation from me." Frank looked at her.

"And where do I come in?"

"You could look at some potential candidates, as well as Danny, Erin, Joe, and even Jamie, and then I could make the final cut." Frank nodded at her.

"You really want to do this? You would be letting criminals hang around your daughter, Rachel." She nodded.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Frank. And this way, there would be cops always in the shop." Frank smiled at her.

"I'll look into it, kiddo. Get the shop up and running, and I'll let you know." Rachel jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Frank!" He hugged her back.

"Are you coming by Sunday?" Rachel looked up at him.  
"The famous Reagan Sunday dinner, absolutely. I bet Danny's boys don't even remember me, or Maddie."

"They didn't forget, they just haven't seen you in a long time." Just then, Baker opened the door again.

"Sir, your three o'clock is here." Frank nodded at her.

"Thank you, Baker." Rachel stepped back.

"I'll let you go, thank you again, Frank."

"Tell Maddie I said hello." Rachel nodded at him as she picked up her bag.

"I will; I'm taking her to see Sarah. She'll be glad to see everybody on Sunday. Bye, Frank." Frank waved to her as she exited and another person entered his office.

xxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Rachel and her six and a half year old daughter Maddie stood in front of a grave stone that had a name on it. _Sarah Lewis Richards Beloved Daughter and Mother._ Maddie put a single sunflower on the grave, her biological mother's favorite. Rachel, Maddie's biological aunt and adoptive mother, put her hands on Maddie's shoulders.

"She loved you so much, sweetie. As much as I do." Maddie turned and hugged Rachel.

"I know. I wish I could remember her, but I have you Mom." Rachel hugged her, then kneeled down in front of her.

"Glad to be home?" Maddie nodded.

"Can we stay home, now?" Rachel chuckled.

"We are here to stay, I promise."

"Good, I missed everyone. Especially Grandma and Grandpa."

"Do you remember the Reagans?" Maddie smiled and nodded again.

"Yeah, Grandma and Grandpa live down the street. Uncle Joe always played with me." Rachel smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, they have invited us to dinner on Sunday. Would you like to go?"

"Absolutely." Rachel laughed, then stood up and put her arms around her daughter's shoulders as they walked out of the cemetery.

"And you'll get to see Jack, Sean, and Nikki. Uncle Danny, Aunt Linda, Aunt Erin, Uncle Joe…" Maddie cut off Rachel.

"And Uncle Jamie." Rachel looked down at her.

"And Uncle Jamie."

xxxxxxxx

Sunday finally rolled around, and Rachel and Maddie were heading straight to the Reagan's house right after church. They both had created a vanilla and caramel pound cake, which they hoped the Reagans would like. They pulled up outside the house, where Danny and Joe were hanging out outside. Danny saw who it was and almost ran over to hug Rachel.

"Rachel Lewis, as I live and breathe! How are you, Kid?" Rachel hugged him back just as tightly as he did her, while Joe picked Maddie up and hugged her.

"How are you, Mads? Your mom has kept you away to long." Danny went around the car with the cake in hand, and hugged Maddie, too.

"You should know, Maddie, that anything your mom makes is going to be devoured in about five minutes." Maddie laughed as she took Danny's hand and as Rachel hugged Joe.

"I hope he's kidding, that cake took forever to make last night I want it to be enjoyed by everybody, not just him." Joe laughed as they all walked to the door.

"Good luck trying to get him to listen." They had just walked through the door, when three kids tackled Rachel. Jack, Sean, and Nikki hugged Rachel, and then hugged Maddie. Erin came into the foyer, talking to the kids while taking the cake from Danny.

"You guys they need to breathe. How are you Rachel?" She hugged Rachel and Maddie, and then Linda came over and hugged them, too.

"It's been to long, Rachel. We've missed you." Henry walked out of the kitchen and put an arm around Rachel.

"I hope you learned more recipes while you were gone, we need some new things to keep up with Danny and his appetite. Danny yelled across the house.

"I heard that, Gramps." Nikki pulled Maddie into the living room so they could play until the food was ready, and Rachel put her bag down by the front door as Frank came down the stairs.

"Glad you two could make it." Rachel pulled Frank into a one-armed hug, and then looked up at him.

"Since dinner isn't ready yet I have time to talk, where is he?" He pointed toward the back door.

"On the back porch." Rachel nodded, then headed in that direction. She looked out the kitchen window, and saw Jamie sitting on the back steps sipping a beer. Old emotions stirring up, she took a deep breath and walked outside. Jamie assumed it was his dad or one of his brothers that had come outside; he least expected a voice from the past.

"So the big bad lawyer wants to be a cop now?" Jamie spun around, and nearly dropped his beer.

"Rachel?" Rachel smiled.

"Jameson?" Jamie set his drink on the table and pulled her into a hug, one that she returned.

"It's good to see you, Rache." Rachel could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's good to see you too, Jamie." He let her go, and they both sat at the table.

"When did you get back? How's Maddie?"

"About a week ago, just settling back in. She's good; she's inside with the boys and Nikki. How've you been, Jamie?" He shrugged and sipped his beer.

"I've been good." Rachel gave him a look.

"Jamie, you and I both know I can tell when you're lying. Tell me." Jamie smiled at her.

"I've missed you, Rachel. The last couple years, I started to have doubts about being a lawyer. I would be making a lot, but I would be miserable. I started to think about becoming a cop, and looked into the Academy."

"And Sydney?" Jamie looked down.

"This last year, she started to get real jealous. Old friends that were girls she would get upset about, she even got upset when I talked about you." Rachel blushed slightly as he continued, "When I told her I wanted to be a cop, she just started distancing herself. We broke it off after that." Rachel put her hand over his, which he took and held.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." Jamie smiled at her.

"It's okay, Rache. If they can't accept what you want, they aren't the one, right?" Rachel smiled at him.

"Yeah. Come on, we better get in there before Danny eats the whole cake before dinner." She stood up and headed for the door, when Jamie got to the door before her.

"Rachel, do you want to get drinks sometime? You know, to catch up?" Rachel blushed, but smiled at him.

"I'd like that. Come on, Maddie really wanted to see you." Jamie smiled at her, then opened the door for her.

 _Did anyone else think that Sydney got jealous a little to easy? This was more of a prologue, to get to know Rachel. And drinks might turn into something else;) Next chapter will be the actual first episode, so look forward to that:) Please review gently, and stay tuned for more:)_


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a new chapter! I have sat down to write the next chapter for a while now, but I've been stuck as to how to proceed with the story. The first chapter was long because I was introducing Rachel and Maddie to the story, but now that I'm supposed to be getting into the actual show I don't know what to do. Rachel and Maddie aren't cops and the show focuses on cases that Danny, Jamie, Erin, and Frank work on, so they wouldn't feature to much if I just went with the actual show which would mean INCREDIBLY short chapters. So, I'm asking for a bit of advice from you guys. Do I have incredibly short chapters for each episode, or do I feature a couple episodes for each chapter? Please let me know! Thank you, guys!


End file.
